Flames and bodies of water are known for their aesthetically-pleasing qualities. For example, many homes include one or more fireplaces for the aesthetic appeal of the flames created therein. In addition, ponds, fountains, whirlpools, saunas, swimming pools, and other bodies of water are known to provide a calming effect and consequently be pleasing to the observer. Therefore, it may be desirable to combine the aesthetics of a flame with the calming effects of a body of water to produce an effect that is eye-catching, aesthetically-pleasing, and soothing.
Systems are known that include both flame and liquid elements. For example, systems are known wherein a flame is provided above a body of water in conjunction with a plurality of fountain elements. However, these systems are typically designed for large-scale presentations and are therefore complex to use and inflexible to implement.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that can be used to generate a flame above a surface of a liquid that is less complex and more versatile.